Caleb Reynolds
|hometown = Hopkinsville, KY |TwitterUserName = CalebReynolds}} Caleb Matthew Reynolds was a houseguest on Big Brother 16. Caleb was a co-founding member of the dominating alliance called the Bomb Squad. However, his obsession with fellow contestant Amber Borzotra led him being on the bottom of the alliance without him knowing. He was also often criticized for his "blindly" loyal game to Derrick Levasseur and Cody Calafiore, being used by them whenever he had power. They used him to evict Nicole Franzel because she was going after The Hitmen and aided in the eviction of Frankie Grande who genuinely wanted to take Reynolds to the final 3, as opposed Derrick and Cody who had no plans to do the same. When Caleb no longer served a purpose, he was blindsided and evicted by Cody Calafiore at the final four. He was also known for his absurd stories about his life outside the house, and went by the nickname Beast-Mode Cowboy. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 26 Hometown: Dallas, Texas Current City: Hopkinsville, Ky. Occupation: Adventure Hunting Guide Three adjectives that describe you: Loyal, talented and charming. Favorite Activities: Horseback riding, rock climbing, going to the gym, riding bikes, hunting and fishing. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: The most difficult part is being watched at all times, because everything I’m doing my family back at home is watching. Also, throwing a sexy girl that likes me under the bus will be hard but I will do what I have to do, so kiss me, lay with me, have sex with me, tell me you love me, I’m still in it to win. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: Yes I have a strategy, I will make sure I have the ladies in my pocket. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I liked Hayden because he has the same mindset that I would have had in the house. He plays his cards right even if he has a bad hand and he makes his cards work to his advantage. What are you afraid of: I’m not a fan of clowns, but other than that I’m pretty fearless. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: My military service. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… If you want something bad enough, do whatever you got to do to get it; no matter the consequence. What would you take into the house and why: My bible just to get my daily word in and scriptures to give me guidance and peace. I would take my iPod to put me to sleep, to jam out and to listen to when I hit the weights in the yard. Also, my hair products and hygiene kit so I smell good and look good for the ladies. What would you do if Big Brother made you famous: I would give back to the people that have helped me and held my hand through my struggles, and I would try my best not to turn into another Justin Bieber. Caleb joined the army after high school and was a prison guard in Iraq. He and his family run a hunting business, and his favorite movie is The Notebook. http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214881/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Caleb made an appearance on Big Brother 17, in which he hosted the final veto competition. * Caleb got married to Ashley Jay Reynolds on April 30, 2016.https://www.instagram.com/p/BE17D_UmG5T/https://www.instagram.com/p/BE2SKpFBj1F/ Caleb's Gondol tribe mates Anna Khait and Tai Trang were in attendance at the wedding.https://twitter.com/CalebReynolds/status/726899153310236672 Caleb and Ashley have a daughter named Kylie from Ashley's previous relationship. Survivor * Caleb competed on the thirty-second season of Survivor, Survivor: Kaôh Rōng, where he was a member of the Gondol tribe and placed 15th after being medically evacuated when he became sick from heat stroke during the Day 9 Challenge. Caleb spent nearly five days in the ICU following his evacuation prior to being sent to Ponderosa. There it was deemed to dangerous for him to stay there given the brutal heat and his recent heatstroke. He was then flown back to the U.S.http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/Caleb_Reynolds * Caleb was confirmed to be returning to compete on the thirty-fourth season of Survivor, Survivor: Game Changers at the reunion show of Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X.http://survivor.wikia.com/wiki/I%27m_Going_for_a_Million_Bucks#ReunionDuring his time on this season, he was a member of the Mana tribe. He would later be voted out again on Day 9 by a 5-1 vote, finishing in 18th place. Trivia * Before the season began, homophobic comments had been found on Caleb's instagram as well as a graphic video of him killing an animal. Fans were outraged, considering the backlash from season 15. His instagram was closed and the video was taken down. * Caleb is the first houseguest to be Head of Household officially twice in Big Brother 16 (though the second one was due to only being one HoH, since it was double eviction). * Caleb is currently tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Jillian MacLaughlin, Vanessa Rousso and Steve Moses for the most HOH wins won in a season at 4 ** Caleb is currently the only one to win 4 HoHs but not win a Power Of Veto. *Caleb is one of the two HouseGuests in Big Brother 16, along with Derrick to make it to the final 4 and not win a Power Of Veto competition. * Caleb is the only male to win 4 HoHs and not win the game. * Caleb is also the only houseguest to win 4 HoHs and remain permanent each time in Big Brother 16. * Caleb is tied with fellow houseguest Donny and Cody for the second most competitions won in Big Brother 16 at 6; However, if the Battle of the Block doesn't count, then his competition track record is 4. * Caleb was the first male to ever win the Battle of the Block twice. * Caleb is one of nine to compete another of CBS' reality show asides from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Hayden Moss, Jackie Ibarra, and Jeff Weldon. * Caleb has played Survivor more times than he has played Big Brother. * Caleb is also the first and only Big Brother HouseGuest to play Survivor Twice. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place